marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus (Pryde of the X-Men)
| pxm = all | voice = Dan Gilvezan | other = X-Men }} :Colossus is from the Non MAU episode . Piotr Rasputin, better known as Colossus, is a and part of the . Biography Piotr Rasputin was born in Russia and eventually joined 's X-Men. He took on the name of Colossus because of his super-strength and size. Colossus was training in the along with , , , , and . He was running through a temple dodging large pillars. It was at this time that came to the . After they were done Xavier invited all of them up to the control room to meet Kitty. Nightcrawler was the first there and his appearance frightened her. She d through the controls shorting them out. Colossus caught her and introduced her to the rest of the team. However, Wolverine did not feel that a young girl was ready to join the team. At that time a red alarm went off signaling a mutant threat. Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, and Dazzler got into the Blackbird while Wolverine and Nightcrawler followed in a smaller jet. Together they flew off towards the . Unbeknownst to them, and Xavier's step-brother wait until the team leave then attack the mansion. Meanwhile, at the Observatory and had s while searching for coordinates for the . The X-Men arrived and Colossus attempted to attack Blob without success. Pyro attacked the heroes but Storm counters with wind. When the fires died down there were no sign of either villain. Police show up outside so the heroes left before they were blamed for the attack. The X-Men arrived back at the mansion and pulled Xavier out from under a pile of rubble. Colossus picked up Xavier while Cyclops used his eye beams to clear a table so that he could receive medical treatment. Xavier then used his powers to find discover what Magneto was doing. On Magneto had successfully installed the and was diverting the Scorpio Comet towards Earth. It would have killed most of the human race so that mutants could rule. The power of the energy involved knocked Xavier to the ground. Xavier told his X-Men of Magneto's plan and that they had to stop it. Kitty wanted to come but both Wolverine and Xavier agreed that she should stay as she had not been trained yet. Kitty refused to be left behind and followed. The Blackbird made its way to Asteroid M while listening to a news broadcast on the comet. The X-Men got into s and found an airlock. After they were gone Xavier asked Kitty to come out, knowing she's been there the entire time. Kitty insisted that she go along, as it's her planet to. Cyclops blasted his way through the airlock and told Storm to help keep the atmosphere in while Wolverine tracked down Magneto. The X-Men encountered Pyro so Dazzler decided to take him on. The X-Men go on without her until surprises and attacks Wolverine. The other X-Men continued on. The other X-Men continued on only to run into the Juggernaut. Colossus took him on while Cyclops and Nightcrawler continued on. When the comet was diverted towards the asteroid, and the Brotherhood left for Earth, all the X-Men excluding Nighcrawler headed back towards the Blackbird. Xavier kept the Blackbird on a viewscreen that Nightcrawler could see. Xavier told him that he must teleported aboard at the very last second. Unfortunately Nightcrawler waited too long and the comet hit the asteroid. Luckily Nightcrawler did teleport away but into the vacuum of space. But he was entering the atmosphere and would have burned up. The X-Men hurried to get the grappling beam on him. Nightcrawler disappeared just before the beams could latch onto him. They heard a banging noise from the back and went to investigate to find Nightcrawler alive and well. Kitty thanked Nightcrawler for his heroism. Storm asked Wolverine if he was wrong. He said that Kitty is still no X-Man. Not yet anyways. Powers Colossus' mutant power is to cover himself in metal. This makes him strong enough to take on the strongest of foes such as Juggernaut, and impervious to most damage. However, he does not seem strong enough to move the Blob. Background Colossus is voiced by Dan Gilvezan. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Piotr Rasputin (Earth-8919) at Marvel Database *Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Heroes (Pryde of the X-Men)